Rivalry
by SylviaW1991
Summary: When Don grounds Nicky, Erica makes him head to the Museum to inform a rather lonely Larry... Both men certainly get more than they bargained for! rated M for a reason, and why isn't Don an available character?


**Title:** Rivalry

**Rating:** PG-13

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Larry/Don

**Warnings:** Male/male sex, first-time

**Summary:** When Don grounds Nicky, Erica makes him head to the Museum to inform a rather lonely Larry... Both men certainly get more than they bargained for!

* * *

><p>Don was baffled. His stepson was almost in tears from being grounded. It was the first Friday night in the two years since his real father had taken back his job as a museum night guard that the boy hadn't been allowed to visit. But what was so damn special about going to a museum at night? Sure the animatronics were pretty clever – better than Don had ever seen anywhere else – but what else was there?<p>

Did Nicky just like being with his father that much? Don's heart sped up at the thought of spending time with Nicky's father, but that was quickly brushed aside as jealousy. Nicky's father was a deadbeat. He'd given up an entire corporation just to guard a bunch of dusty artifacts! As a sensible bond trader, it simple made no sense to him.

His wife walked in the living room, frowning. "I don't understand why you're grounding him. It was a harmless prank."

"My favorite tie is pink." Don sighed, running his hands through neatly trimmed dark hair. "It's only for one night, Erica. He can stand to be away from his father that damn long."

"He hasn't been with him all week! And now Larry's not answering his cell phone. So you grounded him, you'll have to go explain to Larry why his son isn't coming to keep him company." She sighed, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure a museum gets lonely at night, Don. And Larry's been a wonderful father since he got that night guard job. Give him a chance."

The man sighed and rose slowly. "Fine, fine. I'll go tell him. Maybe Nicky can go to the museum tomorrow _if_ he finishes all his homework."

The blonde smiled, rose to her toes and kissed his cheeks, then his lips. It was a warm kiss that Don sank easily into. He'd enjoyed this woman from day one and, after quite a few years of marriage, was just as happy with her as he'd ever been.

In a way, he owed Larry, he supposed. Going down to tell him Nicky wasn't going to be around that night was a small way to repay the man who'd been idiotic enough to let the woman currently lapping at his tongue slip away.

Finally Don drew back, smiled at his wife. "All right, Erica. I'll see you soon."

"I love you!" she called as he vacated their apartment.

"Love you, too!" he replied and was soon pulling into the back lot of the Museum of Natural History. It had been closed the hour before, Don noted with a glance at his car's clock. He flicked the keys and the engine shut down. Hopefully he'd still be able to get in…

Inside, there was an uproar of activity. Huns walked around shouting at people and at each other, laughing and carrying on. Cavemen scrambled around rubbing sticks and stones together in their never-ending quest to create fire.

Sacagawea sat upon a horse, arms wrapped around his owner – President Theodore Roosevelt – who continued to amuse her with his everlasting supply of witty stories. Some of which she doubted, and was most fond of his bear story. In her opinion, not shooting a caged and cornered animal was amazing. She gave him a fond squeeze and was delighted to see such a worldly man blush. She whispered something in his ear that had the blush deepening and he spurred on his horse. "Hyah, Texas!"

An Egyptian Pharaoh sat upon a bench, conversing with a dark-haired miniature female. His head fell back on a delighted laugh. "Alexia, the charming stories you tell of your fathers are quite delightful."

"All true," she claimed, though they both knew she embellished. Her fathers were, at that moment, locked in a heady embrace in a Western saloon/motel room.

A skeletal tyrannosaurus rex chased after a miniature car, one of its own bones attached to the end. Playing idly with the controls was the night guard, blue eyes deep with thought. He knew just what everyone was doing at that moment – it was almost routine by that time. Sure the Civil War guys would sometimes break a window and it was hell explaining that to his boss, and there was the previous night when Lewis and Clark had wandered outside to search out the Pacific Ocean, believing they could find it before dawn, but…

He sighed. But. It was all routine, and just about all romantic. Jedediah and Octavius had their beautiful daughter Alexia – who had grown at an alarming rate – and were still passionately in love, something which he'd seen with his own eyes more times than he cared to count. He smiled, recalling one instance where he'd stumbled upon the two just after dawn, locked together in a snuggly embrace. The only problem was that they'd both been nude and curled in a spoon position. Hiding them had been relatively easy, but still. Embarrassing.

And it made the guard jealous. He'd lost Rebecca when she'd moved to Seattle after they'd had a big fight about him leaving the museum when he had a few months before. And the only other woman he'd felt anything for was a wax figure – Amelia Earheart – who was housed at the Smithsonian, of all places. He couldn't make that commute every night, for one. For two, he'd need the tablet to bring her to life every night and he'd never take the life away from the guys in the Museum of Natural History.

It'd be like killing off his closest friends… He could never do such a thing…

There was a knock at the revolving doors in front and had the guard up in a shot. _Nicky_, he thought, relieved. His son still made the routine of the museum magical, which was why he hated school months. Nicky never managed to convince his mother – or _Don_ – to let him stay on a school night.

But now it was Friday and Nicky would – that wasn't Nicky. Larry's brow furrowed as he unlocked the doors and let the man on the other side in. "Where's Nicky?"

Don tucked his hands in his pockets, looking around. "You keep them on after closing?" he mused. "I'm sure that gets expensive." Though he'd always thought that the T-rex in the center of the main lobby was more…stationary. He blinked, watching it run after a small car.

That…couldn't mean what he thought it did.

Larry scowled. He'd never been fond of his ex-wife's husband. _Bond trader_. Ew. What a lame job… "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

Larry sighed, tucking his hands in his pockets. "I'm not in the mood for your crap, Don. Where's Nicky? It's Friday."

"Nicky's been grounded for the weekend."

"For what?" he shouted, loud enough for a little capuchin monkey to skid to a stop and cock his head. "Keep on moving, Dexter. It's fine." The monkey chattered and then scampered away, somehow having snatched Larry's keys as he was prone to do.

Don lifted a brow, but said nothing. He was obviously just tired. "For this," he responded to Larry's question, revealing the pink tie.

"What's wrong with it?"

"This morning it was blue." Larry snickered, incensing the other man. "What's so damn funny about it? Somehow he made it start changing colors just as I was in the middle of a very important board meeting!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he planned it just like that." Larry's eyes rolled. "Calm down. You can't ground him for a whole weekend. I have partial custody, you know."

"Not for _every_ weekend," Don pointed out, making Larry grind his teeth out of frustration.

"Nicky loves it here!"

"Which is why I decided to ground him from here." His smile was charming. "It's only two days and he may be able to come back tomorrow."

"This is bullshit!" the guard exploded, hands tossed into the air. "You think you have some kinda right to keep my son from me? I'll fight for full custody of him! How would you like that? I'm financially set now, pal. I can sure as hell give _you_ a run for your money!"

As none of them had ever seen Larry so upset before, all of the exhibits currently in the lobby quickly vacated. Even Rexy scurried out, tail between his skeletal legs.

Don, ignoring all of this, jabbed Larry in the chest. "Hey! I'm doing you a goddamn favor by being here right now since you wouldn't answer your damn cell phone when Erica called you!"

"Erica never–" He paled. "Shit. I left my phone on the dresser at home…"

"Exactly!" Don's eyes rolled. "You're welcome, jerk."

Larry's brow furrowed as the man stormed away. He _hated_ Don, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty about yelling as he had. He was just so frustrated, so…lonely. "Don…?"

"What?"

"How would you like a tour…?"

"I've been through here before."

Larry shook his head, a sudden grin forming. Maybe it'd be good if Don knew about the Museum's secret. He'd probably be less likely to ban Nicky from the place.

Either that or the bond trader would flip a gear and ban him permanently…

It was a chance Larry – in his emotional state – was willing to take. Though, halfway through the tour, Don started hyperventilating. Larry shoved him into his office just as Columbus walked past, shouting in Italian.

"What's your problem?" the guard snapped.

"This shit…It's real!"

"Uh…yeah. I know."

"How?"

Sighing, Larry leaned against his desk and began to explain the details of the tablet's power while Don just sat there, eyes growing wider with each word. "There. Now do you get it? History…really comes alive here."

"That's…This is impossible." Don shot to his feet. "You're out of your mind. It's not safe for Nicky to be around you." He made his way to the door, but hadn't even touch the knob before Larry had his arm behind his back and his front pinned to the door.

"You saw them out there. They're not animatronic like everyone wants to think." His lips were brushing against Don's earlobe, making him tense. Larry didn't understand, so hardened her grip, pressed more firmly against the man. "You _know_ that this is real. And it's impossible to explain. But you… If you think you can keep Nicky away from me or this place, you're way wrong. 'Cause I'll–"

"You'll wha–" He broke off and he and Larry gazed at each other with wide eyes. Don had turned his head and their lips had brushed, were still touching actually.

"This is real," Larry said again, and Don blew out a breath. Their lips were still touching and when Don nervously licked his lips, he also licked Larry's. The guard's grip tightened even more as he felt himself stirring to life in a place that shouldn't be affected. This was _Don_. The bond trader who had married Larry's ex-wife, who was the "man" in Nicky's life now.

But Larry found himself licking his lips and tasting Don's in the process.

After a few seconds, Don licked his lips again, this time more slowly. Larry, on the other hand, worked fast. In two seconds flat he had Don spun around, his back pressed to the door and only his toes able to reach the ground. Larry got a hold of Don's tongue and suckled it while the man stared at him with wide, dark eyes.

But soon enough Don's eyes slid closed and Larry let his tongue slide down to the man's neck where he suckled and nibbled until there was a small bruise on his skin. A bulge began poking at his hip and Larry, one-handed, managed to unbuckle his slacks and tug them down. His breath panted out desperately. "I'm married," he managed. "I can't…" A fist closed around his shaft and his hips bucked automatically. "Ah!"

Larry's fist pumped several time to ensure that Don's length was as hard as can be and pulsating with need before he unbuckled his own pants and flicked the lock on the door. "We c-can't," Don stuttered. "We're men. I hate you."

"I hate you, too," Larry snapped, rubbing his dick against Don's. The bond trader's eyes rolled back in his head at such a new sensation.

"Stop!" he shouted, hips bucking of their own accord.

"No," Larry growled, teeth going at Don's neck as he tugged away his shirt. With the new skin exposed, the guard eagerly took teeth and tongue over it, suckling at Don's nipple until he cried out for more.

He went to the other nipple, chewing and sucking hard. Don's arms came around him, his fingers curling desperately into his jacket. "Larry, please."

"Please what?" he demanded, thumb massaging the tip of his throbbing member.

"Hurry," he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Hurry! Damn you!" And he found himself on his back on the cold, hard floor. He was entirely naked in front of Larry, who had only his pants open. The jacket fell to the ground slowly, the pants slipping down well-muscled thighs on their own.

Watching the guard undress for him, Don wrapped a hand around his own length and began pumping. The tie was undone slowly, the shirt drawn up just as teasingly and finally, as Don was very close to the edge, Larry was kneeling before him, Don's legs propped onto his shoulders. The guard cupped his balls, kneading and squeezing until Don whimpered.

His entire body jerked when he felt something slip into his tight hole. Larry moved his hips in a circular motion, using the tip of his dick to loosen the muscles. As Don's eyes grew almost black from pleasure, he pushed further in.

Eyes closing, Don's hands fisted at his sides. Larry's hands pumped his shaft mercilessly, the pre drooling onto his hands to slicken them. Finally, Don cried out, eyes shooting open. He barely held back his orgasm, but managed, gazing into Larry's baby blues, which were dark with satisfaction.

He'd hit a bundle of nerves within Don, the prostate. He rubbed his dick against it, moving quickly while Don's hips pumped desperately. He gasped and groaned and writhed. It felt so wonderfully perfect, but so damn wrong at the same time.

"Fuck!" he shouted and Larry slammed deep, making Don scream with ecstasy. He continued with these deep, hard thrusts, eyes closing, his head falling back, until his seed burst forth, hot and deep within the other man.

Unable to take any more after that, Don came as well, his cum spurting onto his own chest. The man sank against the ground, panting desperately. He felt Larry pull out, but had his eyes closed all the way until he heard a zipper.

His eyes flew open to see Larry, fully dressed once again. "Get off my floor, you idiot. Go get Nicky and bring him over. I'm gettin' kinda bored. Okay?" He unlocked the door and walked out, leaving the dazed man on the floor, covered in his own cum.

"Fuck," he muttered. "I hate you, Larry Daley…"


End file.
